It's a Hard Life
by Phleb
Summary: A young group of thieves are moved to Ponyville by their leader, and they are after everything with no mercy, but will they have a change of heart after meeting the Mane 6? Please note I have no legit experience in writing, so keep that in mind :D *Chance of Violence in the later chapters if I make them*
1. Chapter 0ish

**Chapter 0: It's just a job**  
-Be swift.  
-Never kill.  
-A civilized thief is an effective thief.

It seemed almost elementary for me now… I know these rules. I live them, but it seems I am the only one who actually respects the rules. Without them we wouldn't be any different from a rag-tag group of bandits. Everyone else follows them, but doesn't seem to actually know why the rules are here. I'd explain my point of view, but I'm not really known for talking to anyone other than Atlas.  
"Hey Shade, you in here?" the large Pegasus just walked in again without knocking… Heh, speak of the devil. Atlas was my best friend since foalhood, he was always a more intimidating guy. He had dark brown fur and a black Mohawk. The scar running down his eye could make even the bravest colt flinch at the sight. The biggest item on the intimidation list was his size(Kinda makes sense that his cutie mark [Oh Discord I hate that term] is a barbell). He had at least half a foot on the next biggest guy here. He was the complete opposite of me; a short, skinny Pegasus with black hair and a black and red mane. I was built for stealth, he was built for power. We almost never go on different jobs. Even with these factors, anyone who spends more than a day with him knows that he is just a big 'ol teddy bear when not doing his job.

"Tsk… ever hear of privacy? For all you know I could've been naked!"  
"… But you are?" It was obvious he didn't understand.

*sigh*"Never mind, now what do you want? I was thinking." Not really, I was about to suit up and go see what I was assigned, if anything. Things have been slow for us… Probably because the leaders are greedy buckers, but that wasn't my main concern. Our little "Family" has been dwindling in numbers, with people getting caught, killed, or just going rouge for their own reasons.  
"Well I just got back from the job board, and well… we aren't going to be back here for a while." A look of confusion went across my face. Apparently he noticed I wasn't following, so he explained. "We are being moved to Ponyville, Shade. The bosses said we basically cleaned out Manehatten, so they are moving us far away, to get a new little playground, so to speak."

"Well I AM getting a little sick of this place, maybe a change in scenery would be nice." I decided to suit up. I grabbed my cloak and bandaged up all of my face, except my eyes, of course. It was kind of my little bit of originality around here. Everyone else just wore hoods or masks. Atlas put on his black hoodie, but decided against wearing his signature gasmask. "What?" I was just staring at him, condescendingly. "It gets bucking hot under that thing"  
"Well why didn't you choose something else then, wise guy?" He gave me a playful shove, which with his strength and my size, knocked me into the wall face first.

"Because it looks cool, why else? Oh, and sorry about that." He was always a softie. Reason why he was one of my only friends.  
"Fair enough. So, wait… when ponies get relocated, they usually go in threes right? So who's the third?"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't ask"  
_Well that's not a good sign._

"Before I tell you who, will you promise me not to flip out?" I nodded with a feel of despair, knowing who it was already.

"It's Blaze."  
Buck…

**Who is Blaze?** **Why does Shade hate him/her? Why do I suck at writing stuff?! Find out next page(I don't call it a chapter because I type short pages, Deal with it)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Atlas's POV **

"It's Blaze." I could see the anger in his eyes. He never really could stand that mare.

They both joined our family at around the same time, and whenever they were sent on a job, Blaze would always 1-up him in any way she could. She was quieter, stronger, smarter, stealthier, faster, and all around a better thief than Shade. She had the edge with her fancy unicorn magic(and if you haven't guessed it, she likes to play with fire, and by that she will torch you down you have an opinion), but even without that, it would be a clear winner. It was never the competition that bugged him, it was her smug, "I'm better than you" personality… I knew the guy couldn't be around her for more than five minutes without wanting to choke her.  
He tried to keep a strait face "… Oh. Nice." He was failing incredibly.  
"Look I know you hate her but you are going to have to deal with it for a while, hopefully we won't be in Ponyville for too long. Who knows? You too might just turn out to be the best of frie-"I was cut off.  
"Well look who it is, my too most FAVORITE ponies ever." The sarcasm in Blaze's voice was unbearable.  
"Whaddya want? Come back from your last job and rub it in our faces?" I asked with a cold look. I knew why she was here.  
"Oh you know why I'm here." The dark blue unicorn turned to Shade. "DON'T you?" Shade remained silent, staring her down, eyes burning into where her soul should be. "Still the quiet one, as usual Shade. Well guess what? You get to deal with me for THREE MONTHS."  
Three months… shit that's a while… The bosses sure have something big planned for us there; well that or they just want some time away from Blaze, that annoying little bitch. I could see that Shade was screaming in his head, imagining ripping off her head and throwing it into a fire.

"Well if that's the way it's going to be, I'll just leave." She slapped him in the face with her long, violet tail and walked away.

"Hey Blaze." She suddenly stopped. I was shocked. He has never talked to anyone other than me, at least that I know of. "I don't like you, and you don't like me, but we are family. Whether we like it or not, we are stuck together, so stop the shit already and stop being so arrogant." My jaw dropped. That was the last thing I expected to happen. Shade, the quietest colt I know, just YELLED at someone.

Blaze almost seemed relieved. "Well then, I knew there was a fire inside you. Let's see what you can do with it," She whispered. I don't think he heard her. "Well get your stuff and meet me at the exit, we're leaving in thirty minutes." She spoke clearly this time, walked out of the room, and closed the door.  
I was so baffled.

"WHAT THE BUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

**Shade's POV**

I still can't believe what I said, not only because it was just blind rage, but also because of her reaction. I thought I was gonna get my flank roasted off. Thank goodness that unpredictable mare decided to be nice (Well it's nice for her anyway) today.

Atlas and I got our stuff without saying a word, and went off to meet Blaze outside of the base so we could get this over with.  
She was still her smug self. UGGGH I hate her. I was hoping saying something would get her to stop being her usual self for maybe an hour, but nope.

"Finally? You two ready? Wait, are you two still in outfit? You don't think that isn't the LEAST bit suspicious?" She had an impatient look in her eyes. I looked down. Shit, she was right. We completely forgot about that. We removed the garments and put them in our bags swiftly.

"Whatever, lets get walking and hope we get there before dark." Atlas looked like he had enough of everyone today.  
There was an awkward silence for about thirty seconds, then Blaze burst out laughing. Atlas's face turned bright red in anger. Finally after about 15 seconds later she calmed down. "Oh man, were you serious? Oh wow you were! Pfffft! This may be news to you, but I have magic! I can just teleport us there!"  
Atlas gave me a look that said "I might just kill her". I just wanted to get this over with already so don't have to see her for a LONG time. "Whatever go ahead then." Before he even finished the sentence she was already starting the spell. A bright light blue light came from her horn, and then suddenly a huge flash engulfed us!

The poor half-dead group of trees that we called a forest instantly disappeared and we were transported to a big field. The grass was actually green here, instead of a sickly yellow-brown, the sky wasn't full of smog like what I was used to, and I could actually hear life coming from the wooded area. This put the big cities to shame.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I said almost not acknowledging my own words. It didn't matter though; the others were already walking towards the town, so I flew down to catch up.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Atlas was stunned by the scenery as well.

"I dunno, I was told to stay here for three months and blend in, whatever this is, it's gonna be big," Blaze started, "Just try to stay under the radar for as long as you can, we don't want to be the talk of the town no do-"

"HI!" A random pink pony just appeared out of nowhere. I almost had a heart attack. "I'mPinkiePieit'ssoooonicetomeetyouallyoumus tbenewherebecauseIneverseeny oubeforeandIknowAAAAAAAALLLL LLLLLLLtheponiesaroundhere!"

"… What were you saying, Blaze?" It was Atlas's turn to be smug. It quickly disappeared when he looked at me. He must've noticed me shaking like hell. "Uhhh, Shade you ok?" I wasn't. This mare was annoying me more than Blaze. She was just… too… hyper.

"Heyyouokyouseemtobealittlesh y*GASP*OHMIGOSHyoushouldmeetmyfrien dFluttershyyouwouldbetheBEST offriends!"

Sweet.

Celestia.

Kill.

Me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I don't upload often. School stuff, y'know? I promise I will try to upload more and upload better content.**

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

Oh to watch Shade squirm. It was a perfect equation. Shade + Sugar addicted pony = endless fun for me. Every time she was about to leave, I started a new subject such as "Oh now tell me, what IS your favorite kind of cupcake?"

About an hour went by. Shade was on the verge of murder and we all knew it. The only reason Atlas didn't do anything was because I cast a spell that sealed his mouth shut, quite literally. After a while, it got boring so I let her leave and unsealed Atlas's mouth.

"… Well you're a bitch."  
_Oh trust me, I know._ I've only met one pony and I am **ALREADY** in love with this town. Shade gave me the death stare for about the thousandth time, only this time I felt he meant it. Maybe I did go a little too far, but hey, aint my fault the guy can't learn to make friends.

"Now was that necessary?" The goliath sized colt demanded as we continued through town. He looked as if he was going to kick me all the way back to base.

I could only smile. "Well I certainly thought it was."  
"You know how Shade is with people!" If Shade's fur wasn't pitch black, I'm sure he would be bright red right now.

"Well it isn't MY fault the little guy is shy." It was almost too easy. We were too busy to see the cyan blur hurdling toward us.

"Do it again to him and I swear I wi-"

"You'll what? We all know you could kick my flank, but we all ALSO know that you are too much of a-" I was then knocked about 10 yards into a tree by the blur.

**Shade's POV**

INSTANT KARMA! That was just perfect timing! I feel kinda bad for the blue Pegasus though, because she is going to get an earful.

"Uggghhhh… What the bu- Oh cud I'm so sorry!"  
_Wait for it…_

"I-It's fine, just try to watch where you're going next time. Name's Blaze by the way, and that's Atlas and Shade."  
_… What? Did Blaze just… act NICE?! She must've gotten hit harder than I thought._  
"Nice to meet ya. I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria! You sure you're okay? I did hit you pretty hard."  
"I'll be fine, and fastest flyer in ALL of Equestria? That's a pretty bold statement." Atlas was as quiet as I was. We were BOTH stunned that Blaze, the most loathsome pony we know, is being civil!

"Hey, you two," Rainbow started. "Either of you talk or just gonna stare all day?"

Atlas finally snapped out of it. "Sorry, didn't want to interrupt," (_Nice quick thinking)_ "Shade doesn't talk much as it is, so he's got an excuse."

"So you guys are new around here, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah," Blaze responded. "We're just looking around the town and we ran into this odd pink pony."

"Pinkie Pie. Well, you guys be better expecting a party, she does that for everyone."  
_OHOHOHO YAAAAY MORE OF HER! AS IF I HADNT HAD ENOUGH OF HER ALREADY! _A part of me just died and went to hell as I was listening.

Before this conversation could go on any further, Atlas cut in. "Well we'd love to stay and chat, but we should really get to our house and drop our stuff off." _Thank you, Atlas… Thank you._

"Oh, well okay, I guess I'll see you all later, and I am REALLY sorry for crashing into you, Blaze."

Something surprised me at that moment. Blaze blushed. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but just a little. As Rainbow Dash was walking away Blaze was still staring at her. I had to take advantage of this. I crept up behind her and whispered, "Dat ass." Needless to say I received a hoof to the groin. Atlas burst out laughing and received one too for good measure. "Shut the buck up you too, let's go." _Worth it._

**Atlas's POV**

**"**So, I'm guessing you 'play for the other team'?" I couldn't stop laughing. It was pure gold. Blaze hunched over, embarrassed. "Oh come on, Blaze. I don't think any less of you; it's just a little funny is all."  
"Whatever. Just letting you know right now, if either of you tell ANYONE at the base when we get back, you WILL lose a limb." Her expression immediately changed. She looked vulnerable, so I decided to stop with the teasing. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Well, no. Not until Shade said 'Dat ass.' Look, if it means this much to you, we will keep our mouth shut." _Atlas you Teddy Bear. _

.

.

.

We finally reached our house. It wasn't much, but it was better than that shithole we called a base. It was a two story house with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a surprisingly big front lawn, a living room, a kitchen, and a few closets. The kitchen had the basics; a stove, a table with chairs, a cabinet with basic food supplies such as flour, eggs, etc, and on top of the table was a large bag of bits. "Well the boys back at base sure know how to set up, we might be here for a while." I said while I was searching the last few cabinets.

I heard a yell from down the hall. "THIS BEDROOM'S MINE!" It was Blaze. Knowing her she chose the largest one. We walked down the hall and… Yep. Figures. Me and Shade didn't have to argue because the other too bedrooms were the same basically.

"So… Now that we're set up, what do we do now? I never got any instructions." I asked.

"Well I was told to just wait around until we get instructions, told me it was gonna be a big one," replied Blaze. "Wanna explore the rest of the town?"

"We just got here, why not rest a little bit?" Shade finally spoke up.

"Sorry man, I kind of want to see the town, you're welcome to join if you want." Shade sighed and we walked out the door.

* * *

**Give me your feedback. Much appreciated. You are all sexy. Etc.**


End file.
